


Different Yet Pleasant

by Zanima



Category: Mahabharat, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arjuna(Mahabharat) - Freeform, Duryodhana(Mahabharat), Friendship, Gen, Indian mythology - Freeform, Karna(Mahabharat) - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Mythology - Freeform, Polyamory, Polyandry, Romance, Sonakshi - Freeform, duryodhan - Freeform, mahabharat - Freeform, mahabharata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanima/pseuds/Zanima
Summary: The Mahabharat presented from a different perspective following the near impossible plot line of Karna and Arjuna sharing a common wife. Follow the trio in their journey as they weigh, implement and experience different options in life and traverse the road less travelled by.This is a fun story and purely a work of fiction based on the events and characters of the Mahabhrat.
Relationships: Arjuna/Sonakshi, Karna/Sonakshi, Karna/Sonakshi/Arjuna
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	1. Walking and Talking

"Our plans went well today Rajkumar Arjun. Our strategies will definitely strengthen the security of Anga."

"Yes Angraj Karn. Both of us have so many similarities yet a a month back we were ready to sever off each others heads"

"Arjun if you think carefully it is circumstances that made us see each other as enemies. But did we ever truly consider each other as enemies? No"

"You are right Angraj. And see how circumstances brought us to view each other not simply as enemies. Who knows we might truly find out what we truly consider each other"

"Hmmm. Right now Sonakshi's happiness and bright future are my priorities.'

"They are mine too. She is truly a remarkable woman and we are always indebted to her- Isn't this the way to her private chambers?"

"Yes it is"

"She is still awake?"

"Maybe. My day doesn't seem well spent until I see her at the end of the day.I just silently watch her sleep. I need to or else it seems everything is futile. She is like my peace"

"It's good you told me this( Now I will always ensure you always get to see her before I take her to bed) At least you get to be with her quiet often. I have to take care of my other responsibilities outside Anga and I have to make do by staring at her picture. "

"For the next few days you won't have to make do with her picture - look we are here"

He opened the large doors to reveal an exceptionally beautiful room. The large room had the prettiest of flowers and plants, paintings, furnitures, curtains, little delicate crafts and so much more. But the gaze of the two royals were locked on the little sleeping figure on the great four poster bed hidden away by luxurious curtains.


	2. New Experiences

Both walked to the two sides of the bed their eyes exuding love and to their surprise she stirred slightly before her eyes fluttered open. She squinted her eyes a little.

"Karna Aarya is that you? Why are you standing there? Come sit."

"Sonakshi look who is standing to your left."

"Arjun! Aarya Arjun! When did you come? Why didn't you tell me?"

"' I came in the afternoon Sonakshi and both of us immediately got busy in work. I wanted to meet you so badly all day but there was so much of work."

" Not just you Rajkumar, me too. I want to be with you all day Sonakshi"

"Then I can have her all night" Arjun giggled.

"Haha. Now you two are with me. Tell me how was your day."

Sitting in between the two great warriors she was looking so fragile. But when one saw the admiration and love in the eyes of the two princes they knew she was in good hands.

"Aarya putron I am very sleepy. Let's lie down and then talk until we fall asleep."

Her head was already on the pillow when she noticed them looking at her and at each other perplexed. She raised an eyebrow at them questioningly.

"Sonakshi you didn't say whom you want to stay with you." Karna began unsure"Arjun has not been here for a long time so if you want..."

"Why I meant both of you" She said.

"But Sonakshi how is that possible... I mean three of us together...that would be adharm..." Arjun too said.

"Arjun is right Sonakshi..."

"The base of all dharma is compassion. And we three are family now. The bond between you two and me is very strong but between you two is rather weak and I want to strengthen that and not just be the knot that ties you two which once gone you two would move away from each other"

The two princes nodded albeit hesitantly.

"Come now Aarya putron I am sure both of you are tired. Remove all those heavy jewellery and lie down. Here let me help you."

Karn gasped slightly as her fingers began undoing the clasps of his necklaces at his back, now and then brushing against his muscles.

Arjun had began removing his bracelets but stopped when he saw her and Karn.

She turned to Arjun and smirked slightly.

"Aarya do maharathis like you get so tired after some travel and work that they need assistance to even remove those little pieces of jewellery they can easily remove themselves."

Karn snickered at that. He had unpinned his angvastra but let it hang down loose.

"Sonakshi you should know by now that Rajkumar Arjun is a pampered crazy young prince so you should be prepared to wait on him hand and foot at times like this" he said leaning closer to her. His long shining hair was now ruffled without his crown and were falling down his shoulders while his face possessed an unusual glow. He was indeed looking a beauty.

"Angraj Karn my personality charms whoever that comes near to me" he replied sheepishly pulling Sonakshi closer by her bare waist. She was unclasping his necklaces from his front and as a result was almost locked in a hug with him. His eyes were scanning her face a few inches from his own. She grinned and turned her face towards Karna.

"You are right Aarya. Aarya Arjun is indeed still a child."

Karna laughed aloud and suddenly walked behind Arjun and undid the final clasps himself. Sonakshi now laughed with Karna who was now back to his place by her and was combing his hand through her hair.

Arjun pouted before letting out a loud laugh and slumping down on the bed rather ungraciously.

Sonakshi placed her hand on his forehead. He smiled at her.

"Aarya putron let's talk while falling asleep. I am very sleepy today."


	3. Sona, How Much I Love You

A golden light hadjust begun making its way through the horizon. 

The king of Anga was wide awake due to his daily habit. In a few minutes it would be time for his morning prayers to Surya dev.

  
"I better start preparing myself" he thought smiling at beautiful face of his wife lying on his arm and her long black locks spread all over the pillows, around his face, with their intriguing perfume tickling his nostrils.

Her right hand was trapped between his chest and his hand.

"Sona how much I love you" he sighed.

He raised his head and the touseled head of Arjuna came in his view. He was sleeping with his face snuggled near her shoulder his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

The memory of the previous night mind came to his mind. It was so new and different to him but it didn't feel bad.

They had talked pleasantly until they fell asleep or rather until Sonakshi fell asleep after which he and Arjun silently watched her sleep until goddess Nidra decided they too needed to obey her.

And yesterday night he saw the fun loving childish side of Arjuna which he never thought even existed even one month after being co-husband of Sonakshi with him.

She was right he and Arjun shared a weak bond and he realized that for her happiness and security both of them needed to understand and know each other better.

He got up slowly careful not to disturb the two of them. Having kissed Sonakshi's forehead he proceeded to the river bank.


	4. Expending Energy

"Sonakshi won't you wake up" Arjun whispered into her ears. 

  
He chuckled to himself. 

Of course the level of his voice would never wake anyone up and if that happened to be the deep sleeper Sonakshi it was foolishness. 

He caressed her cheek. How much he had missed her. He shook her gently as he softly kept calling her.  
  


At last his efforts bore fruit for she finally opened her eyes and smiled her subtle innocent smile which Arjun loved dearly.

"Good morning my dear"he smiled warmly at her "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever Aarya. It seems Aarya Karn went away for his morning prayers and for giving daan."

"Yes he did. I heard him go out."

"Did you? I have never been able to see him when he begins his day leave alone accompanying him to the river bank."

"That's because you cannot control your senses as you sleep like me. When you are sleeping you are senseless."

"Aarya don't tease me. Besides are you well rested?"

"Oh Sonakshi do you even need to ask that question. Whenever I am with you I rest like never before."

"Aarya I can tire you to your bones as well."

"Sonakshi I am eager to see you do that."

"Aarya..."

"Why don't you start now Sonakshi? I am completely energised now" he said leaning closer to her and placing a finger on her cheek very close to her lips "I am ready to expend all the energy with you."  
  


He placed his lips on hers. One of his hands pressed her head to his while the other began fumbling at her back.

"Aarya..." she moaned locked in his kiss"I don't think this is the right time for you to expend all your energy"

"Why not Sona? We are all alone and I don't have any work now. Why don't you ask your maids to draw the special curtain at your door?"

"Well I have work to do before lunch" she said finally breaking free from his kiss " I and Aarya Karn have to negotiate some trade deals with two visiting ambassadors from Rome. It can be highly profitable if done well. No other kingdom in Aryavart has any substantial connection with Rome and we would be the first. Then I have to oversee the arrangements for King and Queen of Gavhar visiting after two days. And then we have lunch with the Roman ambassadors"

"After lunch?"

"I think you and Aarya Karn will be busy then."

"Oh yes we have to inspect the horses then. Can I join you in your day's activities then?"

"Well you can certainly join me when I make the arrangements but about the meeting and lunch I can't say. We have to ask Aarya Karn."

"Oh yes. I will join you as you make the arrangements. I don't want to interfere in the duties of the King and Queen."

He knew all too well that Karna still did not trust him with the highly confidential matters of the state.

"Well I will not let you join me even for the arrangements if you are going to distract me that time."

They laughed aloud like children. Arjun still had her wrapped in his arms. He had missed her so much and was in no mood to let go of her.

"Sonakshi thank you for yesterday night."

"What Aarya?"

"You made me and Angraj see something we had overlooked, that we three are now family. And also you made me see that side of him which I never saw, that side which is so caring and loving which is so often layered under his competitivenes and bitterness."  
  


She smiled while removing some stray hair from his head. He tightened his grip around her.

"Sonakshi it has all been possible due to your open mindedness and high thinking. I never came across a more amazing and wonderful woman than you. I am truly fortunate to have you in my life. You made me see the different possibilities in life which need not nessesarily involve violence or competition...in short you made me and also Angraj Karn see the third option and the possible happiness that ensues if we make the efforts."

"Aarya now you are exaggerating"she said looking down shyly. Arjun gently lifted her chin.

"No Sonakshi I meant everything I said. You deserve the best in this world."

"It's getting late Aarya"

"Oh yes. You need to get ready and I to compensate for the time I have taken with you I will assist you."

"Nooo Aarya I need to be quick"she said trying to pretend disapproval. 

But of course he won't listen and she didn't expect him to. 


	5. Tracing Back Our Steps-1

At the breakfast table Karna was waiting for them patiently. When Arjun and Sonakshi entered they felt no less than children under his deep gaze and amused grin.

“Good morning” he said “I am extremely hungry.”

He deliberately drew out the last sentence making Sonakshi and Arjun giggle. His mind couldn’t help going back to the day he first came across her. It was definitely not a usual meeting of lovers or even potential lovers.

_He looked on at the carnage around him. It was a minor battle with a minor kingdom. He had easily defeated the advancing forces and could now present the kingdom as a vassal state to Hastinapur. But he couldn’t feel the satisfaction of victory. It had been child’s play for him. He had found hardly any warrior good enough to match his skills._

_He lashed on the reigns of his chariot. His army and entourage had taken possession of the palace and they would return to Hastinapur with Pirajshya’s wealth the next day in the afternoon but he had wanted to visit Anga before going to Hastinapur so he set off. The Kingdom of Pirajshya saw the death of its King and only Prince in the battle or else the Prince would have been crowned King by now. The Kingdom also had a Princess but he had ensured his troops went nowhere near the women’s apartments in the palace and was thus assured of her safety._

_It wasn’t even daybreak as his chariot began approaching the borders of the kingdom. He tightened his grip around his bow knowing dense forests were approaching. For a moment he regretted letting his charioteer stay back to enjoy the celebrations._

_A speeding arrow struck on the ground forth his chariot making his horses panic. He pulled the reigns making them still and raising his bow. No sooner had he taken aim that another arrow whizzed past very close to his left hand._

_These were not the arrows of a master archer but could kill or at least seriously injure if one was not alert enough. His eyes followed the path it had taken and sent two arrows in the same direction._

_He heard the rustling of a bush nearby and sent another arrow. There was another movement near the bush._

_“Good” he thought “I can draw out my assailant this way.”_

_Another volley of arrows left his bow. He was about to place the next arrow when he heard the tinkling sound of anklets. He sent out another arrow and this time he was sure he heard a muffled shriek unmistakably belonging to a woman._

_He lit the lantern he was carrying._

_“Who is there?” he shouted “Surrender now or face death!”_


	6. Tracing Back Our Steps-2

_The sword glinted as he walked towards the bushes from where the arrows had attacked him._

_“I have to be careful. There is a woman with the attacker” he thought, the bushes shook again “Foolish.”_

_He reached towards it tentatively and the scuffle that followed still remained unclear to him but the results shocked him tremendously._

_His hands were pulling out long black hair entangled with little golden pins and pearls. His attacker was certainly not what he had expected._

_“Who are you Devi?” he asked his voice dripping in surprise._

_“Let me go!” she exclaimed struggling under his grip. He stared at her bewildered. She was beautiful. Her slender form was draped in expensive silks while several ornaments adorned her body. What didn’t fit right was the anger and desperation her pretty face exuded._

_“What are you doing here? This is no place for a woman” he continued “And judging by your attire you appear to be a royal woman. Tell me what your name is?”_

_“My name does not matter” she hissed angrily “Whom you are seeing before you is a woman whom you made an orphan today. She is a woman seeking retribution for her father and brother whom you killed some time back.”_

_“What! You mean you are the princess of Pirajshya. You are Princess Sonakshi!”_

_“If it makes any difference.”_

_“But you are supposed to be in the women’s palace not out here. This place is not safe for you.”_

_“No place in this world is safe for me anymore. And you are responsible! I have nothing left to do except strive for revenge.”_

_A pang of guilt passed through him but he quickly suppressed the feeling. This was a fair battle and he was a warrior._

_“Listen to me Rajkumari Sonakshi, what happened to your family is unfortunate but it was a fair fight. The warriors on both sides were following their Ksatriya dharma. Now allow me to escort you back to the palace.”_

_“Never. Remove your hands off me unless your intentions are that of a fair fight like a warrior!”_

_“Warriors don’t raise their weapons on women, Rajkumari.”_

_“When will society understand that the inequalities it perpetrates as gender, caste, etc are all self- disabling.”_

_She was facing the direction where her kingdom lay as she mumbled those words. Had she not, she would have noticed the glint of amazement in Karna’s eyes._

_“But Rajkumari there is no way you can win against me.”_

_“I am aware of that and I would much prefer an honourable death than living the life of a helpless, petty royal.”_

_This time he couldn’t hide his fascination. Whether it was youthful impulse or a dictate of destiny- he could never comprehend the reasons behind his next acts._

_“Well then Rajkumari please step into my chariot.”_

_“I said before I am not going back to the palace.”_

_“I am not taking you there.”_

_He had already begun leading or rather pulling her towards the chariot by her hand._

_“What are you doing? Let me go. Stop-“_

_She must have wondered if he was made of stone for no amount of punching or kicking or any other form of restrain seemed to affect him. She was already on the chariot when she stopped wriggling suddenly._

_The object in his hand was the reason._


	7. Tracing Back Our Steps-3

_Karna couldn’t help let out a smirk at the unbelieving expression on her face._

_“I can’t believe you” she said looking down at her wrists and feet “How can you be so cowardly!”_

_“Well you hardly know me to hold any expectations of me Rajkumari” he replied “Besides this is by no means a cowardly decision but rather a highly practical one.”_

_She cast him a withering look before refocusing her attention on the ropes that bound her securely._

_“Rajkumari you are not one to sit still” he continued “And the roads ahead are quiet rough so I cannot afford to be distracted while driving the chariot nor can I take the risk of being attacked behind my back while I drive. So I had to securely immobilise you in this manner.”_

_He only got a glare in return for his explanation._

_“Besides Rajkumari those are strong ropes and expertly tied knots which won’t give away no matter how much you try. Now we need to proceed.”_

_The sun had risen to its early morning heights as they began arriving towards the outskirts of Anga. His captive had not given him much trouble expect for the continual jingling of jewellery and some occasional angry mutterings at the beginning after there had been complete silence. For one instance he had been scared that she had somehow managed to jump down from the chariot but when he turned around to check, the sight brought out a genuine smile in him._

_The beautiful princess of Pirajshya was fast asleep her face calm and lips slightly upturned._

_Ever since he had been crowned King of Anga his life seemed to be spiralling in webs of complexities. His father simply refused to support him, his mother was torn between her son and her husband and then he himself was torn between the ideals and dharma his parents had taught him and his indebtedness to his friend Duryodhan. The events of Varnavrat had shaken him. How much he hated the Pandavas he shared a special bond with Mata Kunti. His conscience pricked him almost every instance._

_And now seeing such innocence before him a certain calmness swept over him. He walked over to the rear of his chariot and brought out a blanket and began carefully wrapping it around her._

_She stirred slightly._

_“Hush. Go back to sleep. Everything is alright” he whispered tucking the end of the blanket behind her shoulder._

_“Good” he thought taking the reins again smiling “I want to reach Anga Palace fast without any drama.”_

_The chariot rumbled on. One or two passersby stared at them curiously. He knew his life was to become interesting after this._


	8. Tracing Back Our Steps-4

“So are all the instructions clear?”

“Yes your majesty” the housekeeper replied bowing respectfully before taking his leave.

“So that’s done Sonakshi. Now you are only mine.” Arjun said pulling her around to face him “I have been mostly so good all this while.”

“Haha. So you agree that you weren’t all good all this while” she giggled “Good thing you didn’t distract me too much.”

“Oh come on even if I don’t make any attempts you always get distracted by me.”

“Aarya that’s called attaching too much of importance to yourself.”

“Oh is it Sonakshi? Then I have to go out in search of the pretty maiden who was so mersmerised by my singing and also apparently by my looks in the forests of Pirajshya.”

“Haw... Aarya you dare not” she said slapping his hand slightly.

_The outer ring of the forests of Pirajshya were generally safe, mostly frequented by Kings and courtiers out hunting and doted by little ashrams of sages. Traders and travellers could rest in these ashrams before they proceeded to the city._

_It was a bright beautiful day. In a corner of one of the ashrams, a middle aged but beautiful lady sat on the verandah of the hut. Four handsome Brahman youths surrounded her engrossed in some work. They were all well built and strong and had a dignified bearing though not the usual serenity and calmness of saints ._

_Suddenly a horse whizzed past the ashram carrying a female form on it as all the hermits looked up in reverence._

_“Who was that?” the lady asked one of the rishis._

_“She is Princess Sonakshi of Pirajshya Devi.”_

_Her lips quivered at those words and a startled expression found way to her face._

_“You mean she is the late Maharani Qudumbani only daughter?”_

_“Yes Devi she is the only Princess of this kingdom.”_

_“But why she was out here?”_

_“She often rides in these forests and sometimes stops by the ashram and looks after our well being. Her father Maharaj Kripanand is quite open minded and lets her have her wish.”_

_“Oh I see...”_

_The rishi bowed as he took his leave. She barely acknowledged him. Lost in her own thoughts no one else was aware of, she noticed not her surroundings._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The royal horse with its royal princess sped through the trees forming canopies overhead. Rajkumari Sonakshi’s eyes darted from one side to another certainly enjoying the adrenaline rush._

_High on adventure and thrill at its peak Rajkumari Sonakshi abruptly drew the reins. In a little distance away a young man clad in the robes of a Brahman was bent collecting dry branches and leaves. His attire reflected poverty but he was muscular and strong and well- built. He had a certain aura around himself that one could easily mistake for that of a warrior._

_“If only I could see his face” she thought._

_And it didn’t take long for her wish to materialise._


	9. Tracing Back Our Steps-5

_Sonakshi's horse tottered a little of alerting his warrior instincts. He looked up slowly having learnt to control his quick reactions over the past few months. But he couldn't mask his surprise when he saw a young girl probably his age in the midst of the forest all alone. And she was staring straight at him._

_He turned back to his work waiting for a sound that indicated her recession but for a long time only the sounds of the forest filled his ears. At last he looked up again only to find her unmoving gaze on him._

_"Devi do you need any help?" he asked._

_She blinked at that._

_"No... no...." she stuttered riding closer to him "You look..."_

_"I what?" he said, his eyebrows raised high._

_"Um nothing" she muttered cursing herself for her impulsiveness. This Brahman youth certainly possessed very handsome looks and she a young girl was certainly entranced by them._

_"Who are you Devi who roams the forests unafraid?" he asked._

_"I am Rajkumari Sonakshi of Pirajshya, the only daughter of King Kripanand" she said with confidence._

_"You can ride Rajkumari?" he said regretting immediately. How foolish he must have sounded but at the moment his senses seemed not to function properly._

_"You can very well see that... You didn't introduce yourself?"_

_"I am Ra—Sumeshwar"_

_"Brahman Kumar Sumeshwar" she repeated._

_"Rajkumari you ride in the forests often?" he asked feeling suddenly intrigued by the beautiful maiden in front of him._

_"Yes I do"_

_"Around this time?"_

_"Well... I don't need to answer you that" she said pulling the reins making her horse turn around "I should be going."_

_'Well he certainly is not who he claims to be but he looks kind of familiar' she thought riding away._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Arjuna gazed after her disappearing forms as he tied up the woods and proceeded towards his hut._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Arjuna you are back earlier than usual?" Yudhistira asked upon seeing him enter the ashram._

_"Yes"_

_"Arjuna did you bring saal leaves?" Bheem's voice boomed._

_"Yes"_

_"But bhrata Arjuna we don't see any" Sahadev quipped in._

_"Yes"_

_"ARJUN"_

_"Yes yes Bhrata Bheem" he stuttered shocked._

_His brothers surrounded him wearing quizzical expressions._

_"Um... yes... um I am sorry Bhrata Bheem. I completely forgot. I will get them right away"_

_"It is okay Arjun. There is enough to suffice for tonight" Yudhistir said "But did anything happen?"_

_"Nothing Jyest Bhrata" he replied but a dreamy look soon took over "Sonakshi"_

_"Sonakshi happened to you bhrata Arjun" Nakul giggled._

_"I never heard of that. Is that a fruit or a deadly animal which scared you?" Sahadev joined him._

_Bheem was looking at him incredulously trying to suppress a laugh while Yudhistir although thoughtful had a tiny smile playing on his lips._

_'Was she Rajkumari Sonakshi riding her horse?" Yudhistir finally asked._

_Arjun nodded._

_"He was saying 'yes, yes' all this while and now just look at his plight" Bheem said._

_The four brothers laughed as Arjun stood in their midst still lost._

_"What do you all know about Rajkumari Sonakshi?"_

_They turned around to find their mother standing at the doorway looking unusually excited._

  



	10. Tracing Back Our Steps -6

_“Arjun you met Rajkumari Sonakshi in the forests?” She asked._

_“Yes Mata” He replied taken aback by her unexpected reaction._

_“And what did you two talk about?”_

_“Mata we just talked...” he began but stopped observing the merriment in his brothers’ eyes. He wasn’t going to give them more opportunities to tease him but how would he answer his mother then._

_But Kunti herself solved his dilemma when she broke out into a genuine smile._

_“It okay Arjun. I also started behaving like your brothers. Tell me when you want to” she said patting his shoulder with her motherly affection “And the rest of don’t tease your brother.”_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Rajkumari what are you looking for? Tell us we will find it for you.”_

_Sonakshi ignored the maids around her as she cast aside paintings after paintings and manuscripts after manuscripts._

_“I need privacy” she commanded._

_She rummaged through the library. She was on the verge of giving up when she caught sight of a rectangular object covered in black silk. The fabric although gathering dust was new._

_She pulled it aside and there was the portrait of one of the greatest archers of Aryavart along with some letters of correspondence between her father and Mata Kunti._

_“But how is it possible? All of them along with Rajkumar Arjun perished in the fire of Varnavrat” she gasped delicately touching the portrait._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Look there our Arjun finally is busy doing something” Bheem said pointing towards his younger brother teaching some of the ashram children to play the veena._

_“And he found the right occupation to suit his current mood” Nakul chuckled._

_“Haha. Yes, I pity those children. They are not understanding why their teacher is getting lost in soulful melodies most of the time and ignoring them” Bheem added making his brothers go into peals of laughter including Yudhistir._

_The setting sun covered the place in orange hues. But somehow there was a growing buzz of activity instead of the expected opposite._

_“Something is happening...” Yudhistir said._

_“Should I go find out Jyest Bhrata” Sahadev asked._

_But he didn’t have to do that for Mata Kunti was coming up to them rapidly. Yudhistir got up upon seeing her and the others followed suit._

_“Putro, Rajkumari Sonakshi is coming to visit and for giving charity. Everyone here is very excited about it. We have to help them in the preparations.”_

_“Yes Mata we will all definitely help” Yudhistir replied._


	11. Tracing Back Our Steps -7

_The tunes of Arjun’s veena filled the night air of the ashram. His fingers strummed through the strings of the instrument producing a magical effect on his audience. The entire ashram had assembled for their dear princess’s visit._

_Everyone had always appreciated his musical abilities. He himself got lost in the rhythms and tunes and the ragas which would transport him to another world. But this time it wouldn’t._

_His eyes were betraying him. They refused to move away from the ashram’s beautiful guest. He could only be thankful that Rajkumari Sonakshi was sitting with some of the important ashram elders so unless one was watching keenly they would not arouse immediate suspicion._

_Sonakshi was talking happily to the ashram dwellers. She enjoyed coming here. The people were so simple and honest. There was no pretence. But this time her gaze kept getting drawn to the handsome man she had met earlier in the forest who had introduced himself as Brahman Kumar Sumeshwar. This handsome man with soft, captivating eyes who was collecting woods in the forest was now playing away on the veena with the same hands._

_She had begun swaying to the tunes of his veena. Who wasn’t mersmerised by it? She recalled the image of Rajkumar Arjuna in her mind but how would she observe the handsome veena player without being noticed herself?_

_It seemed as though some lucky star shone on her as yet again her wish immediately materialised. Arjuna’s baritone broke into a beautiful song causing all assembled men and women to turn their attention towards him. Sonakshi could now observe him without any obstacle or was it so? It appeared to her as if the mysterious handsome youth’s gentle, sparkling eyes and soulful singing had partnered against her purpose._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“And this Rajkumari is a rare species of marigold found in a few places of Aryavart” Yudhistir said, he had always had an affinity for plants and flowers and was definitely enjoying talking about them, “They can be distinguished from their counterparts by the edge of the stem joining the—“_

_Yudhistir’s explanations were lost to Sonakshi although royal life had made her adept at the art of feigning attentiveness. Right now too she gave out no signs of her ebbing interest, nodding and smiling, when she inhaled a little too sharply._

_The same man she had been trying observe carefully so long but couldn’t thanks to forces- internal and external- was walking towards them._

_“Jyesth bhrata pranipat” he said bowing to his elder brother “I wanted to...”_

_‘Oh God! How can I forget my well- crafted excuse’ he thought._

_“What is it Arjun?” Yudhistir asked with some concern._

_“Um... yeah!” he exclaimed “Mata was looking for you but for what I forgot.”_

_Arjun smiled his sweet smile, one that would melt his innocent Yudhistir since their childhood._

_“Okay I will see to her. Rajkumari I must take my leave now.”_

_Watching Yudhistir’s disappearing figure Sonakshi lips twitched._


	12. Tracing Back Our Steps -8

_“Brahman Kumar Sumeshwar you lied to your elder brother.”_

_It was more of a statement than a question._

_“I ..Rajkumari... I can...” he stuttered. He didn’t feel good lying to Yudhistir who had always been a father figure to them but it seemed as if some mad impulse had clouded his sensibilities ever since he met Sonakshi._

_“It’s okay. I was getting so bored but he was older than me and being so sweet, I couldn’t say anything” she said reassuringly._

_“Jyesth bhrata is always sweet and understanding” he said smiling at her frankness “But God save you if he starts talking about his plants.”_

_He knew he would be the target of all his brothers’ jokes and teasing but getting to watch her laugh so close was worth it._

_“By the way Rajkumari—“_

_“Rajkumari Sonakshi, Maharaj is worried about you since you are late and he asked me to take you back to the palace.”_

_A royal messenger had arrived._

_“Okay I will come in a few minutes” she turned to Arjuna “By the way Brahman Kumar I usually go out riding in the forest around the time you collect wood.”_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Bhrata Arjun how many fingers am I showing?” Sahadev asked._

_“Three”_

_“What am I holding in my hand?” Nakul joined in._

_“Mango”_

_“How come you are not seeing Sonakshi Arjun?” Bheem wasn’t to be felt out._

_Arjun shook his head, but at least this wasn’t unexpected._

_“Enough you all” Yudhistir quipped in “But Arjun, you know, even Mata forgot why she was looking for me.”_

_Now that was the license all of them needed to burst out laughing at the master archer standing in the middle of the hut._

_“Putron why are you all laughing so much?” Kunti came in “It can be heard from outside.”_

_She was smiling happily. All five of them were glad to see her full smile so many months after the Varnavrat fire._

_“Mata you should ask that question to Arjuna” Bheem grinned._

_“Hmm. Yes of course” she said turning to Arjuna as she uttered the question her sons least expected “So putra Arjuna do you like Rajkumari Sonakshi?”_

_“Mata...I ...” he began as he fumbled for words. His brothers were controlling themselves from bursting out into laughter with great difficulty. Why did his mother have to ask this in front of them._

_“Let me make it easier for you Arjuna” Kunti smiled “I and her father Maharaj Kripanand had talked of arranging your marriage with putri Sonakshi some months before Yudhistir became Yuvarj and we were going to announce it after we returned from Varnavrat.”_

_“WHAT!” all five brothers exclaimed unanimously._

_“Yes yes” Kunti nodded excitedly “Her mother, the late Maharani Qudambani was my childhood friend and it was her wish while she was alive and then her husband too agreed to it and we three knew that you two would like each other. So Arjun you like her don’t you?”_

_They were all shocked but happy at the revelation._

_“Yes Mata I like Rajkumari Sonakshi” Arjun finally let out as his brothers hugged and patted him._

_“Now I need to meet Maharaj Kripanand some time soon.”_

_But nor would she meet Maharaj Kripanand nor would Arjun meet Sonakshi again in the forest while collecting wood._

_Hastinapur’s army attacked the kingdom in a few days._


End file.
